Be Strong, My Dear Muracchi
by YuriChan220
Summary: Shiki waits for her beloved to come back from shopping. But when she does, she discovers something awful happened to her.
**Be Strong, My Dear Muracchi**

 **Pairing: Murakumo x Shiki**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Thought I'd give this couple another go, just for the heck of it. Hehe~! Also, from the play through I saw, I noticed that Shiki calls Murakumo "Murky". I was like, "What!? She has another nickname?" Now, I still hear, "Muracchi" from the Japanese, but the subs say "Murky", so…I guess it's just another version of "Muracchi"? I don't know.**

 **A-anyways, just thought I'd give you a heads up. Enjoy~!**

"And I was like, 'No, doesn't!' And I was like, 'Yes, it does!' That dress was SO fitting for her!" The busty blonde says over the phone. "I mean, like, that girl was very, VERY indecisive on what to wear for our next party! Yeah? No…no, the party's next week. You forgot? Hehe! That's a shocker! I told you about 2 days ago! What do you mean? What am _I_ going to wear for the party? It's a surprise, so I'm not telling~! Okay? Okay." She hears some footsteps. "Oh, sorry to cut you off. My girlfriend has come home. I'll talk to you later about our plans? Sound good? Okay~! Ciao~!" She hangs up her phone and climbs off her bed to see her beloved enter her apartment. "Murky, welcome back!"

"Hey, Shiki…" the brunette's voice is quiet for some reason.

The blonde's smile fades upon seeing that expression. "What's the matter? Did something happen when you were shopping?"

"No…" Murakumo drags herself towards the living room and sulks on the couch.

Shiki walks over to notice something torn on her shirt. "Muracchi…why is your shirt torn?"

"Ah!" Murakumo quickly covers her chest with her hands and turns away. "I-it's nothing, really!"

The blonde frowns as she scoots closer to her and turns her around. "It doesn't look like it. You're lying."

"Shiki, I'm telling you, it's nothing," Murakumo says, gently pushing her girlfriend away.

"Muracchi!"

The shy girl stops and sees a serious expression on the blonde's face. She feels that she can no longer hide it from her and lowers her emerald eyes down at the floor.

"Shiki…I was…" She can feel a lump in her throat. "I was…raped by this strange girl…"

"What!?" Shiki gasps. "When did this happen!?"

Murakumo bites her lip as she recalls this painful incident.

 ****Flashback****

 _Murakumo was walking out of the store and noticed it was dark outside. She looked up at the night sky, breathing the fresh air._

 _"What a beautiful night~!" she said._

 _She then continued on walking, unaware that there's someone following her. She's so focused on seeing her girlfriend that she was unable to hear the person come closer and closer. And then, it happened. One hand quickly grabbed her mouth while the other grabbed hold of her hands. Murakumo looked back and saw a person trying to grab her breasts. She struggles to get herself free, but the person rushed her towards a nearby alley and pins her to the wall._

 _"Wh-what are you doing!?" she screamed. "Let me go!"_

 _"My, aren't you a cute little one~?" a voice that sounded like a girl said._

 _It was pitch black outside due to them in an alley, so Murakumo couldn't make out who the person was except her long, light brown curls that reached down her waist. She seemed a bit taller than Murakumo, too._

 _"Please, let me go!" Murakumo begged. "I have to get home!"_

 _"Oh, it'll just be a second," the girl grabbed her shirt and tears it off straight away. "Ohhh~! Nice boobs~! Mind if I give them a squeeze?"_

 _"No, stop it!" Murakumo screams. "I wanna go home!"_

 _The girl didn't want to listen and groped the shy girl's breasts, long and hard. Murakumo kept on struggling until she was able to break free, grabbed her grocery bags and ran without looking back._

 ****End of Flashback****

Shiki listened to the whole story while Murakumo is crying. She felt very sorry for what she had been through, but also angry at that girl. She hugs the shy girl and Murakumo sobs her heart out. It was hard for her telling the blonde the story, but it was worth it.

After crying for about 10 minutes, the two pull away and Murakumo's emerald eyes remain on the floor.

"Muracchi," Shiki says. "You know I'll do anything to protect you, right?"

"Yes." The brunette nods.

"But you also have to know that I'm not always going to be here with you. Sometimes, you have to, like, stand up for yourself and be strong."

"But…I pushed that girl out of the way, though…"

"But you LET her touch you, right?" Shiki presses while pointing a finger at her. "This isn't good. You're a shinobi, right? You're a strong girl already, but you need to be stronger. The rest of the girls and I are here for you when you need it, Muracchi. But there also comes a time when you need to be strong on your own."

"Shiki…"

The blonde kisses her forehead. "Be strong, my dear Muracchi."

Murakumo sniffles and hugs her girlfriend. She realizes that Shiki is right. The whole incident wouldn't have happened if she just believed in herself. The girl might have been caught off guard on Murakumo's bravery and resistance if she stood up for herself. After all, what Shiki said, she _is_ a shinobi.

"Thank you…Shiki," Murakumo whispers. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my darling Muracchi."

* * *

 **A/N: On second thought, "Muracchi" sounds a lot better than, "Murky". I mean, seriously! Hehe~! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one because they are one of my favorite pairings. ;)**

 **Oh! And a note to the guest reviewer, Tinkerbell16dais: Thank you so much for reviewing _every_ Senran Kagura story I wrote! I think I have another big fan of mine~! Hehe~! Keep it up and oh, please! Can you make your reviews a bit longer and create an account next time so I can PM my thanks to you. **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
